wubbzyfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Noggin Tape (October 29, 2004)/@comment-99.248.169.6-20180704154827
Michael Caruana as Hamilton the Porcupine Stephen Ouimette as Moose Colin Fox as Len Carlson as Roy angry voices James Belushi as Supporting Paul Shaffer as Dr Fright (sounds like a vocal impression voice speak"of Hermes (Hercules) Paul Shaffer as Scarecrow (Tenderheart Wants to Play the Games Hopscotch),(vocal Impression Speaking voice of Bobby Driscoll),(sounds like a vocal impression voice speak"of Peter Pan (1953) Benedict Campbell as (vocal Impression Speaking voice of Ben Wright),(sounds like a vocal impression voice speak"of Roger Radcliffe (101 Dalmatians (1961) Nanci Chambers as Sawyer Mom (vocal Impression Speaking voice of Heather Angel),(sounds like a vocal impression voice speak"of Ms. Darling (Peter Pan (1953) Katie Griffin as Sawyer (Care Bears No Bussiness to Like Snow Bussiness)(vocal Impression Speaking voice of Kathryn Beaumont),(sounds like a vocal impression voice speak"of Wendy (Peter Pan (1953) Stuart Stone as Pudge (Care Bears No Bussiness to Like Snow Bussiness)(vocal Impression Speaking voice of Paul Collins),(sounds like a vocal impression voice speak"of John Darling (Peter Pan (1953) Sunny Besen Thrasher as (vocal Impression Speaking voice of Jon Walmsley),(sounds like a vocal impression voice speak"of Christopher Robin (Pooh) Corey Haim as Go Go Sportacus It's Just a Crazy Lazy (TV Series - 1990-2018) Animation | Comedy | Family | Musical - Monday, April 02,1990 Monday, August 16,2004 Friday, December 28, 2018 Main Cast George DelHoyo as Magnús Scheving as Sportacus Stanley Tucci ''' '''Natalie Gregory as Stephanie Jacob Kogan as Samtacus Julianna Rose Mauriello as Stephanie Jack Palance as Robbie Rotten Warren Burton as Stingy's Dad Richard Newman as Ziggy's Dad Bill Murray as Larry Bird as Mel Gibson as Jack Palance as Lex de Azevedo as James Arrington as Steven Wright as Jonathan Hadary as Davis Gaines as Steve Vinovich as Dakin Matthews as Mark Harelik as David Hasselhoff as Joel McKinnon Miller as James Carter Cathcart as Special Guest Stars Calimi Ballard Rock as Mr Elbert The Turtle (sounds like a vocal impression voice speak"of Mub (Epic),(speaks with a an india accent) Vanessa Marshall Stiller as Ms Esmeralda The Turtle (vocal Impression Speaking voice of Moria Kelly),(sounds like a vocal impression voice speak"of Nala (The Lion King),(speaks with a an india accent) Aliana Lohan as Dora (sounds like a vocal impression voice speak"of Abigail (The Care Bears Family),(1st First Season Episode Apperances - 110 - Happy Brush Day at Ziggy's Birthday (at the Neighbourhood Block Parties Festival) Sean Curley as Boots (1st First Season Episode Apperances - 110 - Happy Brush Day at Ziggy's Birthday (at the Neighbourhood Block Parties Festival) Gabriel Alvarez as Diego Marquez (1st First Season Episode Apperances - 110 - Happy Brush Day at Ziggy's Birthday (at the Neighbourhood Block Parties Festival) Jacob Kogan as Benny the Bull (sounds like a vocal impression voice speak"of Horace (Timothy Goes To School),(1st First Season Episode Apperances - 110 - Happy Brush Day at Ziggy's Birthday (at the Neighbourhood Block Parties Festival) Danny Glover as Senor Tuncan (speaks with a an spanish accent) Marc Weiner as Map/Pirate Parrot Chris Gifford as Pirate Pig Mr Salt Ms Pepper Music Regina Belle Jeffrey Osborne Derek (Dale Dad's) Groundling Marsh Animation | Comedy | Family | Musical - Mon, Oct 04,1993 - Friday, Dec 05,1997 Jean Smart as Maggie Grandmother's The Magic School Bus Animation | Comedy | Family | Musical - Monday, June 06,1994 - Friday, Oct 17,1997 Albert Brooks as Uncle Alberto Marlin Perlstein John Ratzenberger as Joe Ranft as Carlos Alazraqui as Phil Proctor as Jeff Doucette as Archie Hahn as Kerrigan Mahan as Ellen DeGeneres as Dory Allison Janney as Austin Pendleton as Vicki Lewis as Elizabeth Perkins as Willem Dafoe as ' '''Franklin Animation | Comedy | Family | ' '''Susan Roman as Freddy Vanessa Marshall as Tracey Moore as Disney's Anatole An Jayne Eastwood as Aunt Dolores Tony Rosato as Michael Rubin as Shrek (vocal Impression Speaking voice of Mike Myers),(sounds like a vocal impression voice speak"of Shrek (2001) Whoopi Goldberg as Shrek (vocal Impression Speaking voice of Mike Myers),(sounds like a vocal impression voice speak"of Jean-Bob (The Swan Princess) Steve Burns as Himselves Raffi as Fred McGrath Bob McGrath as himselves (vocal Impression Speaking voice of Frank Siantra) Bob West as Barney The Dinsoaur Dean Wendt as Barney The Dinsoaur ' '''Suzanne Pleshette as Auntie Juliana ' '''Michelle Horn as Niketa Calame as Jennifer Lien as Samuel E. Wright as Joseph Williams as Amanda Plummer as (sounds like a vocal impression voice speak"of Barbara Barrie as Marty Grabstein as Courage Nancy Travis as Nancy Travis as (vocal Impression Speaking voice of Stevie Vallance (sounds like a vocal impression voice speak"of Priscilla (The Pebble and the Penguin) Nancy Travis as (vocal Impression Speaking voice of Stevie Vallance (sounds like a vocal impression voice speak"of Chinstrap 2 (The Pebble and the Penguin) Nancy Travis as (vocal Impression Speaking voice of Stevie Vallance (sounds like a vocal impression voice speak Miss Clavel (The New Adventures of Madeline (1995),(speaks with a an french accent) Beth Fowler as Blue's Granny Amy Stiller as Roxanne Anne Meara Stiller as Granny's Uberta the Jerry Stiller as Uncle Max the (sounds like a vocal impression voice speak"of Uncle Max (The Lion King 1½) Wallace Shawn as Uncle Rex the Tortosie (sounds like a vocal impression voice speak"of Rex (Toy Story) James Earl Jones as Moo-Fasa The Prickly Pete Pants (sounds like a vocal impression voice speak"of Mufasa (The Lion King) Bebe Neuwirth as Auntie Rosetta The Mice (sounds like a vocal impression voice speak"of Sylvia Marpole (An Extremely Goofy Movie),(speaks with a an french accent) Rich Little as Uncle Pamplemousse The Mice (vocal Impression Speaking voice of John Cleese),(sounds like a vocal impression voice speak"of Jean-Bob (The Swan Princess),(speaks with a an french accent) Eric Yohn as Granny's (sounds like a vocal impression voice speak"of Mama Mousekewitz (An American Tail) Jack Palance as Eustace Bagge Ash Perlman as Corduroy Bear Jansen Panettiere as Corduroy Bear (vocal Impression Speaking voice of Ash Perlman) Howard McGillin as Major Gordon Bedhead (sounds like a vocal impression voice speak"of Prince Derek (The Swan Princess) Earl Boen as Buckaroo The Tap Dancing Horse (vocal Impression Speaking voice of Bill Farmer),(sounds like a vocal impression voice speak"of Goofy (Disney) Mike Hagerty as Slinky Dog James Belushi as Henry the Bunny (sounds like a vocal impression voice speak"of Rocko (The Pebble and the Penguin) Snicklefritz Edward Hibbert as Lorelei King as Chevy Chase as Charles Grodin as Holland Taylor as Joan Rivers as Robert Goulet as Frances MacDonald as (sounds like a vocal impression voice speak"of Captain Chantal Dubois (Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted),(speaks with a an italian brookyln accent) Jackie Hoffman as (sounds like a vocal impression voice speak"of Water Cooler (Robots) Kathleen Freeman as (sounds like a vocal impression voice speak"of Old Woman (Shrek) Peter Falk as Bram Morrison as Sean McCann as Kay Hawtrey as Diane D'Aquila as Special Guest Stars Charles Ray as G.Clef Whoopi Goldberg as Ms Fairy Godmother (vocal Impression Speaking voice of Janet-Laine Green),(sounds like a vocal impression voice speak"of Queen Celeste (Babar),(The Fairy Tale Ball) Jack Palance as Old King Charming (sounds like a vocal impression voice speak"of Lord Rothbart (The Swan Princess) Nika Flutterman as Lady Tremaine the Stepmother (vocal Impression Speaking voice of Suzanne Pleshette),(sounds like a vocal impression voice speak"of Zira (Walt Disney's Lion King II: Simba's Pride) Vanessa Marshall Trachtenberg as Anastasia the Stepsisters (vocal Impression Speaking voice of Melleny Melody Brown),(sounds like a vocal impression voice speak"of cheer bear) Amy Stiller as Drizella the Stepsisters Smash Mouth Dora the Explorer Starring Calimi Ballard Rock as Mr Elbert The Turtle (sounds like a vocal Impression Speaking voice of Sebastian Arcelus),(sounds like a vocal impression voice speak"of Fish (Go Diego Go),(speaks with a an india accent) Taborah Johnson Goldberg as Galinetro The Lizard (3rd Second Episode - Louder (vocal Impression Speaking voice of Allcye Beasley (sounds like a vocal impression voice speak"of Binky Barnes (Arthur) Chris Rock as Alberto The Turtle Phil LaMarr as Alberto The Turtle ''' '''Eddie Kaye Thomas as Prince Cofo (vocal Impression Speaking voice of Joseph Gordon-Levitt),(sounds like a vocal impression voice speak"of Jim Hawkins (Treasure Planet) (4th Happy Best Friends Day For Prince Cofo Surprise Party) Ben Stiller as Moases Manfred The Bear Vanessa Marshall Trachtenberg as Ms Esmeralda The Turtle (vocal Impression Speaking voice of Moria Kelly),(sounds like a vocal impression voice speak"of Nala (The Lion King),(speaks with a an india accent) Aliana Lohan as Dora (sounds like a vocal impression voice speak"of Abigail (The Care Bears Family) Hank Azaria as The Big Red Chicken (vocal Impression Speaking voice of Mel Winkler),(sounds like a vocal impression voice speak"of Hugo (The Hunchback of the Notre Dame) Howard Morris as Mr Troll (vocal Impression Speaking voice of Cedric The Entertainer),(sounds like a vocal impression voice speak"of Maurice (Madagascar) Aron Tager as Uncle Mr Troll John C. McGinley as Mr Troll (vocal Impression Speaking voice of Cedric The Entertainer),(sounds like a vocal impression voice speak"of Maurice (Madagascar) Jacob Kogan as Benny the Bull (sounds like a vocal impression voice speak"of Horace (Timothy Goes To School) Ian Donovan Hyland as Tico (sounds like a vocal impression voice speak"of ''' '''Spencer Breslin as Jorge Marquez (sounds like a vocal impression voice speak"of Todd (The Fox and the Hound) Jonah Bobo as Jorge Marquez (sounds like a vocal impression voice speak"of Todd (The Fox and the Hound) Jon Abrahams as Timon Marquez (vocal Impression Speaking voice of Scott Weinger),(sounds like a vocal impression voice speak"of Aladdin (Aladdin (1992),(speaks with a an india accent) Donald Burda as Tulio Marquez (vocal Impression Speaking voice of Mel Gibson),(sounds like a vocal impression voice speak"of John Smith (Pocahontas),(speaks with a an india accent) Meredith Scott Lynn as Ms Joey Camen as Pete The Marquez (vocal Impression Speaking voice of Laurene Fishburne) John C. McGinley as Joe Marquez (vocal Impression Speaking voice of Samuel.L.Jackson) Jack Palance as (sounds like a vocal impression voice speak"of Lord Rothbart (The Swan Princess) Cheech Marin as (sounds like a vocal impression voice speak"of Banzai (The Lion King) Miguel Ferrer as (sounds like a vocal impression voice speak"of Shan Yu (Mulan) Loren Lester as (sounds like a vocal impression voice speak"of Gringo (Thumbelina) Danny Glover as Senor Tuncan (speaks with a an spanish accent) Carl Weintraub as Richard Mulligan as Robert Loggia as Billy Joel as Zoe Leader as Ernie Sabella as Rosalind Chao as Raymond Cruz as Carl Weintraub as James Hong as Lucille Bliss as Ms. Chao Li Fatima Ptacek as Ms Dorothy Monique (Daisy Sister's),(vocal Impression Speaking voice of Sarah Freeman),(sounds like a vocal impression voice speak"of April Glover (Little Bill),(5th Fifth Season Episode Appearances - 501 - April Foods Day for El Juan King Bobo Steve Buscemi as Mr Randall Beasley The Rameses (sounds like a vocal impression voice speak"of Randall Boggs (Monsters Inc),(5th Fifth Season Episode Appearances - Brian Henson as Allan Trautman as as Pedro Joshua Rush as Atticus Shaffer as Max Charles as Dusan Brown as Recurring Roles Ryan O'Donohue Prince Cofo of the Cloud Castle (from 2nd Star Catching Adventure: Give us Back our Star Pocket),(2nd Second BD Wong as Prince Derek Li of the Cloud Castle (vocal Impression Speaking voice of Jackie Chan),(from 2nd Star Catching Adventure: Give us Back our Star Pocket), (2nd Second Dan Folger as Sarousch The Joke (vocal Impression Speaking voice of Andrew Kishino),(sounds like a vocal impression voice speak"of Janja (The Lion Guard) Kevin Schon as Drakken The Joke Dee Bradley Baker as Chuckles The Joke Vargus Mason as Knuckles the Joke Ricky Ullman as Eric the Joker as Motor Ed the Joker Cameron Ansell as Franklin (She's A Ninja Turtle as Kung Fu Bear Tara Strong as Sarah Judy Reyes Howard NcGillin as Dora's Friends (She's A Viewer) Whoopi Goldberg as Dora's Friends (She's A Viewer) Andrea Martin as Dora's Friends (She's A Viewer) Elaine Del Valle as Ms Val the Octopus (1st First Season Episode Apperances - 104 - We All Scream For Ice Cream (Follow That the Ice Cream Truck) Jada Pinkett Smith as Aunt Frizzle the Female Octopus (2nd Second Season Episode Apperances - 202 - Rapido Tico, 227 - Whose Birthday Is It Judy Reyes as Aunt Frizzle the Female Octopus Allcye Beasley as Gnani the Female Octopus (vocal Impression Speaking voice of Carol Kane),(3rd Season Episode Apperances - N302 - Stuck Truck, 318 - The Super Silly Funny Clown Fiesta (Last Finale Disapperances) Scarlett Johhnason as Ms Val the Octopus Willow Smith as Janet the Octopus (Ms Val & Aunt Frizzle's Daugther),(5th Fifth Season Episode Appearances - 502 - Yard Sale at Ms Dorothy Monique House Jaden Smith as Marty The Octopus (Ms Val & Aunt Frizzle's Son) Fredo Alberico Gottfried Jr as Map (3rd Season Episode Appearances - 301 - Louder (vocal Impression Speaking voice of Allyce Beasley),(sounds like a vocal impression voice speak"of Cosmo (The Fairly OddParents) Fredo Alberico Gottfried Jr as Uncle Swiper The Rabbit Coyote (3rd Season Episode Appearances - 301 - Louder (vocal Impression Speaking voice of Allyce Beasley),(sounds like a vocal impression voice speak"of Binky Barnes Fredo Alberico Gottfried Jr as Uncle Grumpy Old Troll (vocal Impression Speaking voice of Tim Curry),(sounds like a vocal impression voice speak"of Squidward (speaks with a an french accent) Chris Gifford as Grumpy Old Troll Andrea Martin as Pirate Parrot Frank Welker as The Big Old Purple Yellow Chicken Gilbert Gottfried as (vocal Impression Speaking voice of Allyce Beasley) Susanne Blakeslee as (vocal Impression Speaking voice of Allyce Beasley),(sounds like a vocal impression voice speak"of Wanda (The Fairly OddParents) Howard McGillin as (vocal Impression Speaking voice of Allyce Beasley) Rich Little as (vocal Impression Speaking voice of Allyce Beasley),(sounds like a vocal impression voice speak"of Zazu (The Lion King) Howard NcGillin as Gioacchino The Circus Lion ''' '''Jennifer Lopez Renée Elise Goldsberry ... performer: theme song Beau Black ... performer: theme song Christopher Willis David Bradley Baker as Jeff Foxworthy as Reba McIntire as Patrick Swayze as Wanda Skyes as Go Diego Go Animation | Action | Comedy | Family | Musical - Mon,Oct 03,4005 - Friday, December 31,2010 Starring Calimi Ballard Rock as Mr Elbert The Turtle (sounds like a vocal Impression Speaking voice of Doug.E.Doug),(sounds like a vocal impression voice speak"of Chuck.E.Cheese),(speaks with a an india accent) Phil LaMarr as Alberto The Turtle (vocal Impression Speaking voice of Chris Rock),(sounds like a vocal impression voice speak"of Marty (Madagascar),(speaks with a an jamaica spanish accent) Doug.E.Doug as Albert The Turtle (vocal Impression Speaking voice of Chris Rock),(sounds like a vocal impression voice speak"of Marty (Madagascar),(speaks with a an india accent) Eddie Kaye Thomas as ''' '''Ian Donovan Hyland as Rescue Pack (sounds like a vocal impression voice speak"of Horace (Timothy Goes To School) Desiree Casado as Supporting John C. McGinley as Mr Troll (vocal Impression Speaking voice of Cedric The Entertainer),(sounds like a vocal impression voice speak"of Maurice (Madagascar) Aron Tager as Mr Troll Steve Buscemi as Mr Randall Beasley The Rameses (sounds like a vocal impression voice speak"of Randall Boggs (Monsters Inc),(2nd Second Season Episode Appearances - 201 - Little Kinkajou Is in Beehive Trouble Fatima Ptacek as Ms Dorothy Monique Marquez (Daisy Sister's),(vocal Impression Speaking voice of Sarah Freeman),(sounds like a vocal impression voice speak"of April Glover (Little Bill),(2nd Second Season Episode Appearances - 201 - Little Kinkajou Is in Beehive Trouble Susan Sarandon as Queen Narissa The Camel Armand Assante as King Nataniel The Camel Jada Pinkett Smith as Ms Frizzle the Female Octopus (2nd Second Season Episode Apperances - 202 - Cuba Goodin Jr as Earl Boen as (vocal Impression Speaking voice of James Coburn),(sounds like a vocal impression voice speak"of Henry J. Waternoose (Monsters Inc) Dom DeLuise as Uncle Old King Crab Michelle Nicastro as Lily Tom Hulce as T.J. Miller as Donovan Patton as ''' '''Mr Beekeeper Ms Beekeeper Special Guests Star Paul Rodriguez as Leon Alex The Circus Lion (2nd Second Season Episode Appearances - 215 - The Amazing Leon Alex The Circus Lion the Big Greatest Flop Jungle At The Big Top Jungle Circus Tent (at the Jungle Carnival Fair) Stefano Vitaly The Old Tiger Makunga Gia David Schwimmer as Jeff Bennett as Ringmaster Ralphie Roscoe-Lee-Browne as George Carlin as (vocal Impression Speaking voice of James Coburn),(sounds like a vocal impression voice speak"of Henry J. Waternoose (Monsters Inc) Michael McKean as